


let it alone, it will surely grow

by genesis_frog



Series: a vine of ivy's pushing her way through (widobrave week 2020) [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, F/M, Fanart, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Veth Brenatto grows antsier as her son grows older, until her impatience is strong enough that Yeza suggests they take the Brenatto Apothecary on the road. They stay close to Felderwin at first, but slowly branch out, traveling further and further, until one day, she meets a charming farmer named Mr Widogast.(widobrave week day 6: au)
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Luc Brenatto & Veth Brenatto, Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: a vine of ivy's pushing her way through (widobrave week 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	let it alone, it will surely grow

**Author's Note:**

> (title from "grow" by the oh hellos)
> 
> i was going to write this but i made myself sick of writing after i wrote 6 other whole pieces first and i had a very strong mental image for this moment so i drew it instead. basically its just,, them if the bad stuff from their backstories hadn't happened. also i probably took the idea for "traveling store backstory" from beau, im so sorry hon
> 
> a) yeza is at the stationary apothecary for this moment. when they go on these trips, veth always goes, but yeza and luc only go part of the time. veth learned rogue stuff to protect her family from dangers on the roads, which allowed them to travel further from felderwin  
> b) caleb is a farmer because it seems so idyllic, so peaceful... he didn't go to the academy but i imagine he's still teaching himself bits of magic here and there! maybe he's a level 1 wizard  
> c) caleb goes by caleb because i forgot about "bren" for a moment. uh, caleb is a stage name. it's his wizard name, and that's why he uses it. people from his hometown call him bren but he thinks that name is terrible for a wizard and so he picked widogast for the drama
> 
> ok thank you for viewing :)


End file.
